


Stiles and Derek's Interactive Storytime Theater

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Stiles, Stiles and Derek have a very interesting sex life, Stiles tells good bedtime stories, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Hobbit, attack, polite</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and Derek's Interactive Storytime Theater

"Daddy, tell me a stowy!"

"Okay, tiger. Which one?" Stiles says as he settles on Carlisle’s bed with baby Charlotte snoozing away in the crook of his arm. She’s letting out these little baby snores that are just _killing_ Stiles, they’re so cute. She’s bombproof, too, so Stiles isn’t worried one bit about her waking up, no matter how animated story time gets. Carly snuggles up against his side and Stiles loops his other arm around him.

"Da one about da hobbit!"

"And the growly dwarf, huh?"

"Uh huh!" Carly says, nodding eagerly.

Since acquiring Carlisle and Charlotte, Stiles has always made sure to include werewolves in every story he’s ever told. It’s important that the kids be able to relate to fictional characters and Stiles doesn’t care if he has to rewrite every story ever written to make it happen. Hell, he’ll force the pack help him reenact movies and TV shows if he has to. Even if it means werewolf dwarves. “Well, our story begins in a place called the Shire. The people are real nice there. Good neighbors. Maybe they’re a little gossipy, but that’s not so bad. Hobbits are, by nature, very polite. Simple folk, you know? They don’t want much out of life. But one hobbit, he secretly wanted to go on an _adventure_ , just like the ones he always read about. What was his name, baby?”

"Bilbo!" Carly says, beaming up at Stiles in a way that just makes Stiles’s heart _swell_ with love.

"That’s right! Bilbo secretly wanted to _be_ in an adventure, not just read about them…”

He goes on to tell Carly about Gandalf the Grey and the arrival of the dwarves, a wolf pack set to reclaim their ancestral home. He leaves a lot out and simplifies it because, really, he doesn’t have a lot of time before Carlisle is fast asleep. Even if it _is_ cute to see him trying in vain to keep his eyes open. Just like that time Carly was _determined_ to wait up and see Santa.

When Stiles gets to the part with the troll attack, there’s a flurry of motion and Carlisle is squealing with delight while Derek holds him upside down and blows raspberries on his belly. “No, papa, no! Don’t eat me!”

Derek growls and bites playfully at Carly’s flailing arms. “But that’s what trolls _do_. I bet you’d taste real good with some seasoning.”

"Daddy, save me from da twoll!"

"Nuh uh, you’re on your own; I wouldn’t wanna wake up Lottie," Stiles says, snickering.

Derek plops Carlisle on the bed again after a few minutes and tucks him in nice and snug. “Daddy will have to pick up at the trolls tomorrow night, okay? It’s time to go to sleep.”

"Otay, papa," Carly says with a little bit of a pout. The sleepy way Carlisle rubs at his eyes tells a different story, though. Stiles leans in to give him a goodnight kiss on his brow and then stands up, shifting Lottie against his chest while Derek gives Carly a goodnight kiss, too. Derek nuzzles at Carly and lets out one of those affectionate rumbles that Stiles will always be jealous off. They always make Carly smile and reciprocate with a little rumble of his own. It’s _precious_. “Night night, papa and daddy…”

"Goodnight, baby," Stiles says with fond smile. He heads out of the room with Derek, who makes sure the moon phases nightlight is on before flipping the light switch and almost but not quite shutting the door.

Derek leans in then to get a whiff of Lottie’s scent, nose pressing against her hair for a moment.

"You _lurked_ there until the trolls on purpose, just so you could launch an attack,” Stile accuses, smile gone crooked and amused.

Derek shrugs nonchalantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Uh huh, _sure_ you don’t.”

Derek smirks then. “Let’s put Charlotte to bed and then we can have an _adventure_ of our own…”

Stiles snickers as he leads the way for Lottie’s nursery. “Parenthood has turned you into a _pervert_ , Derek Hale.”

"I always was," Derek says. "We just weren’t having sex before we found ourselves reluctant co-parents."

Stiles puts Lottie to bed in her crib and then hops right up into Derek’s waiting arms. Doesn’t matter that they’re of a height; werewolf strength makes things much more convenient like that. He hooks his legs around Derek and holds onto Derek’s shoulders, while Derek brings them out of the nursery. “Reluctant co-parents? Is that how it was?” he asks, running a hand through Derek’s hair. Beautiful, thick hair that Stiles loves to feel sliding between his fingers.

Derek nods and gets a handful of Stiles’s ass as he carries Stiles for their bedroom. “At first. I wouldn’t change it for the world, though.”

"Me neither," Stiles says, leaning in to bite playfully at Derek’s jaw.

Derek lets out an altogether different rumble, a lusty sort of sound. It makes Stiles’s heart beat faster. “Am I the ‘growly dwarf’ in this _adventure_? The King Under the Mountain, trying to reclaim his birthright?”

Stiles is laughing as Derek lowers him onto the mattress and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros ♥


End file.
